


Old Friends

by Sunstar77



Series: A Fantastic Life [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunstar77/pseuds/Sunstar77
Summary: He scooped her up into a hug, pulling her off her feet. "Oh, I've missed you," he exclaimed.





	Old Friends

He walked aimlessly down the street, nibbling on his chips. The day was as close to perfect as one could get, blue sky, not too warm with a nice breeze. Finishing off the chips, he tossed the packet in a nearby bin and wiped his hands on his coat. He had friends in Cardiff and thought about going to see them, but changed his mind. Right now he simply enjoyed being alone. Normally, he hated loneliness, but he had just dropped off a quartet of siblings he'd taken on for a while. They'd been boisterous and excited and the noise had gotten to him after a while.

Looking up at the street signs, he turned left and soon found himself outside a large park. He loved parks, sprawling open spaces, and oh so green on this planet. They reminded him of home. This park had a large playground and he could see at least a dozen children crawling over it.

"David Peter, stop where you are!" One of the mothers bellowed at her child. He looked to see what the offending child had done. A small dark-haired boy looked guiltily at a littler blond boy crying on the ground next to him. The darker one looked ready to bolt from the scene. "David Peter Tyler Harkness-Jones! I know you can hear me. Stop right there!"

The combination of names made him smile and he turned to look at the mother storming her way across the playground towards the children. Her blonde hair had grown long, hanging down her back to her shoulder blades. She knelt down next to the boys.

"Apologize to your brother! We don't push each other." She helped the little boy up and brushed back his hair. "You're okay, Ioan. David, what do you say to your brother?"

The older boy scuffed his feet in the dirt. "Sorry I pushed you, Ioan."

Ioan threw his little arms around his older brother. They hugged and turned to their mum. She gave each boy a hug and a kiss before sending them back to play. She watched them run back to the slide before getting to her feet.

"Rose?" he called out to her, his hands in his trouser pockets. 

She turned and a huge smile blossomed over her lovely face. "Doctor!" Rose came towards him, her arms open wide.

He scooped her up into a hug, pulling her off her feet. "Oh, I've missed you," he exclaimed.

She laughed. "Oh, careful," she admonished him as he set her down. Rose patted her stomach and he now noticed the small bump under her top. "Our third."

He grinned broadly. "Rose, that's fantastic! Those two," he gestured at the two boys now bouncing on the suspension bridge. "Yours as well?"

She nodded and pulled him towards the bench she'd been sitting on. "The older one is David. He's six. And that's Ioan. He's almost five." She watched them for a moment before looking back at the Doctor. "What are doing in Cardiff?"

He shrugged. "Just wanted some chips."

"So you came to Cardiff?"

He ignored her question. "That's quite a name David's got."

She laughed. "Yeah. Owen said we wanted to make sure he'd never have enough room to sign his name on anything. David was Jack's idea. Old friend of his, he said. Peter Tyler for me and my dad and Harkness-Jones is his last name."

The Doctor took her left hand, looking at the two rings that sat on her ring finger. "That's an Altian wedding band, isn't it?" 

Rose nodded. "Jack, Ianto and I had the ceremony six months after David was born. Ianto and I got married a month after that."

He held her hand, playing with the two bands. A wave of sadness came over him. "They've given you everything I couldn't."

Rose turned and placed her hand on the Doctor's cheek. "What you gave me was priceless. I'll always love you for that. If I had never met you, I would have never met Jack or Ianto, or had my boys. And I would have never loved you. My life would have been far less fantastic without you." He sighed and allowed her to pull him over so his head rested on her shoulder. "Now, tell me what you've been doing all these years."

The Doctor put his arms around Rose, hugging her tightly for a few minutes, just letting himself be next to her, like old times. When he straightened up, he smiled. "What have I been doing? Oh, well, lots of things. Where to start, where to start . . ." he trailed off, wondering which story to tell her first.

He filled her in on his adventures, describing planets and aliens they'd never gotten to see together. He told her about the different companions he'd traveled with after he'd left her on Earth, always telling her how they didn't hold a candle to her. The boys joined them after a while, wanting a snack. Rose dolled out juice boxes and biscuits to both boys and, after he gave her what he personally considered his best puppy dog eyes, to him as well.

She rolled her eyes as she pushed the straw into the juice box and handed him two Jaffa cakes. "I'm a mum now, I should be immune to those eyes," she muttered. "David, Ioan, this is a friend of mummy and your daddies', the Doctor."

They said hello shyly as they settled into the grass to eat their snack. David watched the Doctor with big shining eyes, as if he was meeting his hero for the first time.

While they ate, he continued on telling stories. He told the boys about their mum saving the universe from the Daleks on Satellite Five and how their dad Jack had been the bravest man he'd ever met.

Snacks finished, the children popped up and headed back to the playground. "Only a few more minutes," Rose called after them. "We've got to meet Jack and Ianto at the Hub at five," she told the Doctor. She rubbed her extended tummy, a small smile on her face. "Oh, she's a gymnast, this one."

The Doctor smiled. "Then she takes after her mum. Bronze medal, wasn't it?"

Rose nodded and took the Doctor's hand. "Here, feel." His eyes closed when his hand covered her stomach. The feel of the human child moving in Rose's womb brought tears to his eyes.

"Hello there, little one," he said softly. If he didn't know better, he'd have sworn the baby gave him a kick in response. Rose's hand rested on top of his. With his eyes still closed, he indulged a brief fantasy that this was his child growing inside Rose. Clenching his jaw, he stamped the thought back down and opened his eyes. He forced himself to smile at Rose. "You're amazing."

She smiled back. "Will you walk with us back to the Hub?"

"Absolutely."

Rose went to gather the boys and the Doctor slouched down on the bench, letting his head fall back. What was he doing? He hadn't planned to see Rose, or Jack, on his brief stop here. He certainly hadn't planned to actually talk and catch up with either of them. Making a quick decision, he got to his feet, planning on walking away before Rose came back. He hadn't counted on the speed of a six year old, though. He found himself holding a little hand and looked down to see David looking up at him with a gap toothed smile. 

"Oh, good. You can hold David's hand and I'll take Ioan," Rose said when she saw David holding the Doctor's hand. She turned to the bag on the bench, making sure she had everything.

A tug on his hand drew the Doctor's attention. He squatted down next to David and looked at the boy. With a shock, he found himself looking into Jack's grey-blue eyes. He had a miniature Jack standing right in front of him.

David leaned forward. "My dad tells me stories about you."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

David nodded seriously. "He said you're a hero." Anything more the child was going to say got cut off by his mother.

"Ready?" Rose looked at them expectantly. 

The Doctor got to his feet and nodded. "Allons-y!" He took the bag from Rose and slung it over his shoulder. Rose took his hand and they set off in the direction of the Hub.

Ioan kept up a steady stream of chatter as they walked, talking about everything and nothing. He kept pointing at things and trying to pull away from his mother, but Rose kept a good grip on his hand.

"You'd never think he was Ianto's son, the way he prattles on," Rose laughed. "Ianto's so quiet most of the time. And that one," she inclined her head to David. "Just like his dad. A lady's man at six. I cringe to think about him as teenager."

When they reached the Plasse, Rose let Ioan go and nodded for the Doctor to let David go. The boys sped off across the open space. Rose yelled for them to stay in view. 

"They love the Plasse. A big wide area for them to run about on. Almost as good as the park." Rose's face glowed as she watched her sons. When they reached the water tower, the Doctor tugged Rose's hand to pull her to a stop. She turned to face him.

"Come inside with us. Say hello," she offered. 

His response was interrupted by the little boys calling for their mum. "Mummy! Mam! Can we take the lift?"

Rose laughed and nodded. "Be right back." She dropped his hands and took the bag from him. She pulled out what looked like a keyfob and walked over to the water tower. 

The Doctor watched with interest as the family slid out of sight for a moment and he realized a perception filter cloaked the paving square they stood on. Rose arranged the boys and stepped back, pressing the keyfob. The boys started descending into the pavement and Rose turned back to him.

"Invisible lift." She waved over her shoulder at the water tower. "Remember this place?"

The Doctor looked around and nodded. "Blaidd Drwg power plant. I parked the TARDIS there."

She nodded. "Jack said you left a perception filter over that stone. When the lift was put in, they used it."

"Very clever." He pulled her around to face him again.

"You never said if you would. Come inside, I mean."

He shook his head. "I didn't mean to stop. It was an accident I found you in the park."

"There's no such thing as accidents when it comes to you and me," Rose told him. She took both of his hands in hers. "You won't forget your promise, will you?"

"Of course not." He leaned down and then stopped. "Rose, may I kiss you?"

She nodded and lifted her face to his. Their lips met, very softly. In all the times the Doctor had remembered their prior kisses, he'd forgotten just how soft her lips were. Her tongue darted out to lick his lower lip and he opened his mouth to her. 

The Doctor pulled away first. "There's no chance of you coming with me for a quick trip is there?"

Rose laughed, shaking her head. "You wouldn’t want to deal with a crabby pregnant woman anyway."

"That's what I thought you'd say." He stepped back from her. "Well, Rose Tyler, no, wait, Rose Harkness-Jones, right? Well, Rose Harkness-Jones, oh, that doesn't have quiet the same ring to it. Doesn't flow as well off the tongue as Tyler." He repeated the name, rolling the r sound. "Anyway, I'd better be off. Places to go, people to save and all that."

"Of course. It was good to see you, Doctor."

His manic smile softened. "It was good to see you, Rose. You and your beautiful children. This one too." He put his hand on her belly for a moment. "So, give us a hug before I go."

Rose stepped into his arms. He bent down to hug her, enveloping her in his embrace. Before he let her go, he lifted her up off of her feet one last time. She laughed. He set her down and stepped back.

"I’ll see you." Rose crossed her arms over her chest, struggling to maintain a weak smile. 

"You will." The Doctor darted in and gave her a quick peck on the lips before shoving his hands in his trouser pockets and walking away.

He spun around, skipping a little as he walked across the Plasse. He knew Rose would still be standing by the water tower, watching him and he tried to force himself not to turn around. He failed and just before he left the Plasse, he turned and gave her a manic wave. A small figure waved back and the Doctor smiled to himself. He saw another, taller figure behind the first and his smile widened. Taking a deep breath, an enticing smell caught his attention and he went in search of a chippy to pick some up before he went home.

* * *

Rose stood watching him walk away. She wiped away the few tears that fell. Just as she started to turn to go inside, she saw him give a big wave. She smiled and waved back.

Strong hands slid over her shoulders, pulling her back against a warm, solid body. "The boys said you met a friend in the park. Called him the Doctor," Jack murmured in her ear. She nodded and turned in his embrace, resting her head on his chest. "He didn't want to see us."

"No. He said he didn't mean to see any of us." She wrapped her arms around Jack's waist, under the greatcoat. She loved the feeling of being swallowed by the coat when she stood so close to Jack.

"I'm glad you did run into him."

Rose looked up into Jack's eyes. "Even though he didn't come in to see you? I asked him, but he said no."

"Even though. David's on cloud nine. I don't think he ever thought the Doctor was real 'til now." Jack put a hand on Rose's belly. "Did he ask you to come with him?"

"Of course he did. He'd have asked you, if you'd been there." Rose's voice dropped to a conspiratorial level. "We kissed too."

Jack laughed. "Oh, now I'm jealous." His hands came up to the sides of her face. He tilted her head and kissed her thoroughly. Only the sound of their boys running toward them broke them apart. Rose stepped away from Jack, who knelt down and caught Ioan as the child launched himself at Jack. David followed a moment later. "Here's our boys!" he exclaimed. Ianto followed at a more sedate pace. 

Rose walked over to him. "How was work today?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss. 

One of his hands went to her stomach, the other on the small of her back. "The same. What did you do today?" 

"Took the boys to the park. Saw the Doctor. Turned down an invitation to travel the universe again." She teased him, a sly smile on her lips. 

"Yes, the boys were quite taken with him. Not surprisingly," he added, "considering he swept you and Jack off your feet once upon a time."

"Hey!" Jack called. "Are we going to dinner or what?"

They turned and found him holding Ioan in one arm, with David hanging off the other. Rose chuckled softly. She took Ianto's hand and together, the unusual family walked off to supper.


End file.
